Scandal
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: Kisah tetang perjalanan cinta Lee Hyukjae, seorang model majalah dewasa yang menjalin kasih dengan Lee Donghae - aktor. Berawal dengan 'back street' hingga 'terendus' media yang membuat keduanya berada dalam skandal dunia hiburan. Jalan apa yang akan di tempuh oleh keduanya? [Romance, a bit Hurt but a lot of Comfort ] [Short-fict in every chapter]
1. chapter 1

_When their sweet affair revealed,_

 _They must choose_

 _Make their story as a lie,_

 _or. . ._

 _Just go public._

 _._

 _._

 _SCANDAL_

 _Rated :_

 _M (*Mature*)_

 _Writer :_

 _Meyla Rahma_

 _Pairing :_

 _HaeHyuk_

 _Special thanks for my lovely sister,_

 _Naa Katrina or Lee HaeRiEun_

 _Let's begin. . ._

"Hyukkie, hadap ke kanan sedikit,"

Ckrekk, , ckreek, ,

"Bagus. Gunakan pose yang lebih menantang. Ya seperti itu, tahan,"

Ckrekk, , ckreek, ,

Studio pemotretan itu tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka malam itu.

Suasana dingin malam itu seakan sama sekali tak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk menjepret objek yang tengah berpose menantang di depan mereka.

Lelaki yang di panggil Hyukkie atau lebih tepatnya bernama Lee Hyukjae itu tengah berpose di atas sofa berwarna putih sembari memegang sebuah telepon dan majalah yang tersampir di pahanya tanpa sehelai benangpun membungkus tubuhnya.

Hyukjae yang merupakan model for adult magazine itu sama sekali tak risih memamerkan tubuh mulusnya. Pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk total.

Dan menjadi model majalah dewasa paling terkenal di negri itu bahkan beberapa negara besar lainnya telah membuatnya menanggalkan sikap alami yang di miliki manusia, yakni malu.

Ia berpose seksi di depan kamera berlensa panjang itu. Bahkan tanpa sungkan membuka lebar kedua kaki jenjangnya hingga menampilkan semua aset yang di milikinya dengan sempurna sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual.

"Oke cukup untuk hari ini. Kalian semua sudah bekerja keras,"

"Ne kamshaminida,"

Sang photografer mengakhiri pemotretan malam itu. Beberapa orang staff berbondong - bondong menghampiri Hyukjae dengan mantel tebal, tissu juga minuman untuk sang model.

Mereka membungkus tubuh mulus Hyukjae dengan mantel tebal. Ada yang mengelap sisi wajah model berwajah manis nan androgini itu.

Sedang sang model sendiri hanya menikmati pelayanan para staff itu sembari menyedot milkshake strawberry di tangannya.

"Kau memukau sekali, Hyukkie. Like usual," photografer itu menghampiri Hyukjae yang kini tengah duduk sembari sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"You know that, Chunnie~"

Hyukjae mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

"Aish, coba kau tidak dengan si ikan itu. Mungkin kau sudah ku ikat di ranjangku," ucap si photografer bernama Yoochun itu sembari menyeringai mesum.

"Oh really? Lalu mau kau kemanakan si Junsu, huh?" Hyukjae memukul pelan lengan pria - yang suka memasang wajah aneh - itu pelan.

Yoochun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Junsu adalah seorang pemain theater musical yang tak lain adalah sahabat Hyukjae.

Dan lelaki pemilik suara mirip dolpin juga butt yang menggoda itu adalah kekasih Yoochun.

"Kau tak ikut minum dengan kru lain setelah ini?" Yoochun duduk di kursi sebelah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatapnya dan menggeleng sembari tersenyum,

"Ani. Kau tahu kan jika aku tak bisa minum. Lagi pula, aku sudah ada janji,"

"Dengan si ikan?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya ikan, Chun. Dia punya nama," ucap Hyukjae kesal sedang Yoochun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tak takut jika tersorot paparazzi?" ujar Yoochun berbisik.

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu kan, pacar ikan mu itu aktor besar. Dia sudah debut di hollywood tahun lalu,"

"Lalu?" Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya - bingung.

"Aish, kau ini polos atau bodoh, huh?" Hyukjae mendengus kesal mendengarnya

"-kau tak takut jika publik tahu hubungan kalian? Itu akan jadi the bigest scandal of this year," ujar Yoochun antusias.

"Kau benar. Sejujurnya hal itulah yang aku khawatirkan," Hyukjae menunduk memutar - putar ponsel di tangannya

"-apa menurutmu jika itu terjadi, kami akan dalam masalah?" Hyukjae menatap Yoochun - meminta opini.

"Semua tergantung kalian,"

"Huh? Maksudmu?" alis Hyukjae bertaut bingung.

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dan membenarkan pakaiannya. Menyeringai sejenak pada lelaki yang sudah empat tahun menjadi modelnya itu.

"Semua tergantung bagaimana cara kalian menghadapinya,"

Yoochun mengusap rambut Hyukjae, membuat surai itu berantakan

"-make a lie for your sweet affair or just go public,"

Yoochun melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih tertegun dengan ucapannya.

'Semudah itu?' batin Hyukjae.

"Yah Chunnie, jelaskan padaku.!"

Teriakan dari lelaki manis itu hanya di balas lambaian tangan tanpa berbalik tubuh dari Yoochun.

Hyukjae hanya bisa merengut dan mendengus kesal. Lelaki yang sepantaran dengannya itu memang tahu hubungan yang tengah Hyukjae jalin dengan aktor kawakan bernama Lee Donghae.

Hubungan mereka sudah menginjak 3 tahun ini. Mereka menjalani hubungan seperti layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Hanya saja semua harus serba sembunyi - sembunyi.

Scandal . . .?

Sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di pinggir sebuah pertigaan dimana seorang lelaki bermantel tebal kecokelatan tengah berdiri disana.

Pintu kemudi itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok lelaki yang menyembunyikan ketampanannya di balik topi hitam miliknya.

"Lama menunggu?"

Suara merdu itu di balas sebuah anggukan anggun dan seulas senyum manis lelaki ayu bermantel tebal itu.

Sosok tampan bertopi itu tersenyum dan meraih jemari lentik sosok manis itu. Menuntunnya menuju kursi di samping kemudi mobilnya.

Ia bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan memacu kendaraannya membelah jalanan kota yang senyap - mengingat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

"Bagaimana pemotretannya, baby?"

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menatap sosok sang kekasih yang tengah mengemudi itupun tersenyum.

"Lancar seperti biasa," ucap Hyukjae tanpa melepas pandangannya pada sang pujaan hati.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajah ku?"

Donghae, sosok tampan itu menautkan alisnya penuh kebingungan. Sedang di sisi lain Hyukjae hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aniya. Tak ada yang aneh. Aku hanya memandangi wajah mu yang semakin tampan, Hae," ucap Hyukjae sembari terkikik pelan.

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan dengan sikap manis sang kekasih.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, eoh?"

Donghae mencubit gemas hidung bangir lelaki manis itu. Membuat lelaki bersurai light brown itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya berkata jujur, Hae,"

"Arra, kau sudah makan?"

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng. Ia melewatkan makan malamnya karena proses pemotretan tadi. Ia hanya minum segelas milkshake strawberry saat pemotretan selesai tadi.

"Oke kita cari makan dulu sebelum pulang ke apartment ku,"

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah restaurant 24 jam. Donghae yang memakai topi berserta masker dan juga Hyukjae yang memakai mantel tebal bertudung kepala serta masker di wajahnya membuat keduanya tak terkenali oleh siapapun.

Mereka makan di dalam sebuah bilik private yang di khususkan untuk para tamu VIP.

"Yoochun menitipkan salam untuk mu,"

Hyukjae membuka suara di tengah kunyahan pasta dalam mulutnya. Donghae menautkan alisnya sembari menengguk lemon tea di tangannya.

"Salam? Untukku?"

"Uhum," Hyukjae mengangguk antusias dan menelan makanannya

"-dia bilang. 'Salam untuk ikan kesayanganmu'," ucap Hyukjae sembari menirukan gaya bicara Yoochun.

"Muahahahahahahaha,"

Donghae terbahak melihat sang kekasih menirukan gaya bicara seorang flamboyan khas Park Yoochun.

Ia bahkan sampai lupa jika photografer terkenal itu memanggilnya 'ikan'.

Tingkah polos Hyukjae membuat ia lebih membuat geli dirinya sendiri hingga terbahak seperti saat ini.

to be continue. . .


	2. Chapter 2

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan, Hae,"

Hyukjae turun dari mobil Donghae yang sudah terpakir di parkiran kompleks apartment kekasih tampannya itu.

"-sudah hal yang wajar jika aku harus naked mengingat profesi yang ku jalani,"

"Tapi kan kau bisa berhenti jadi model," Donghae memasang muka masam sembari membawa tas sang kekasih di bahunya.

"-pendapatanku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar menghidupimu,"

Hyukjae tak lagi menggubris gerutuan sang kekasih yang terkadang bersifat kekanakan itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke lift dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berkedumel masalah profesinya.

Entah ia yang salah atau bagaimana, ia seperti melihat seseorang yang tengah berada di balik barisan mobil yang terparkir. Seseorang bertopi yang Hyukjae tak kenali.

Ia menajamkan pengelihatannya namun terlambat, saat pintu lift menutup.

"Kau melihat seseorang di parkiran tadi, Hae?"

"Seseorang? Kurasa hanya kita berdua saja tadi. Kau pasti berhalusinasi," Donghae menatap bingung kekasihnya

"-dan jangan alihkan pembicaraan kita. Aku ingin kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, baby," dan Donghae memulai kembali rengekannya.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya – jengah. Ia tak menghiraukan sang kekasih yang masih merengek dan melangkah lurus menuju apartment milik kekasih ikannya saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai 9.

Memasukan kode kombinasi dan melenggang masuk meninggalkan Donghae di belakangnya.

"Yah nyonya Lee, aku sedang bicara denganmu,"

Donghae menyusul kekasih manisnya yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar utama meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berkutat dengan barang – barang Hyukjae yang ia bawa tadi. Inilah keseharianya saat bersama sang kekasih.

Ia adalah type orang yang posesif. Hell, ia tak ingin berbagi lekuk tubuh indah sang kekasih dengan siapapun. Walau hanya berbentuk jepretan foto, Donghae tetap tak mengijinkannya.

Sudah sedari lama ia meminta Hyukjae untuk berhenti dari profesinya sebagai model majalah dewasa. Pendapatan yang ia dapat dari bermain film hingga model iklan – iklan branded sudah lebih dari cukup.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang rela membiarkan kekasihnya mengumbar lekuk mulus dan berpose menantang? Tak ada yang mau kan?

Donghae baru saja memasuki kamar berukuran 8 x 8 meter itu dengan wajah masam akibat ulah sang kekasih yang tak mendengar ucapannya.

Namun jika ia mendapat sebuah jackpot yakni tampak belakang tubuh mulus sang kekasih, ia tak akan pernah menyesal saat Hyukjae tak menggubrisnya.

Rupanya Hyukjae tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan hanya meninggalkan celana skinny jeans miliknya saat kekasih ikan nya itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"H-hae?"

Hyukjae begidik geli saat tiba – tiba Donghae memeluknya dari belakang. Bukan apa – apa, hanya saja situasinya ia sedang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Dan instingnya mengatakan jika ini tak akan berakhir baik.

"Bisa lepaskan sebentar, Hae? Aku kan sedang ganti baju," rengek Hyukjae – pelan.

"Hm? Lepas? How about 'No',"

"Huh? Yah..!!"

Hyukjae berteriak pelan saat tubuh kecilnya terangkat dalam gendongan sang kekasih. Donghae membaringkan Hyukjae dengan begitu pelan.

Seakan tubuh kecil nan mulus itu terbuat dari kaca yang begitu rapuh. Ia memenjara Hyukjae dalam kungkungan lengan kokohnya. Sepasang obsidan itu menatap sendu orbs yang membulat dengan mimik wajah marah yang justru terlihat begitu imut.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di hidung bangir sang terkasih. Hyukjae yang semula menatap garang perlahan menurunkan benteng nya dan balik menatap sendu sosok tampan di atasnya.

Jemari lentik miliknya terulur mengelus lembut sisi wajah sang kekasih. Donghae hanya memejam mata menikmati sentuhan lembut kekasih cantiknya.

Obsidannya terbuka dengan seulas senyum di bibir tipisnya. Donghae menunduk, menghapus jarak keduanya menjadi sebuah ciuman lembut.

Ciuman penuh cinta dan hangat rasa yang jarang mereka bagi akibat kesibukan pekerjaan. Donghae tetaplah Donghae. Lelaki yang selalu mudah terangsang jika itu berkaitan dengan Hyukjae.

Ciuman itu menjadi semakin intens. Menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae untuk mendapat akses lebih intim dan memulai mengeksplorasi isi mulut lelaki manis dengan lidah panasnya yang bergerak lincah.

"Eungghh,"

Hyukjae melenguh. Menjambak pelan surai brunette sang kekasih yang masih sibuk mengabsen deret gigi dan bermain – main di langit – langit rongga mulutnya.

Ciuman memabukkan itu mungkin tak akan berhenti jika bukan Hyukjae yang mulai memukul dada Donghae – tanda jika ia perlu pasokan udara.

"Hahh, , , hahh, , pabbo,"

Donghae tersenyum geli mendengar hujatan kesal sang kekasih. Panas di pusat tubuhnya masih belum menurun.

Di tambah dengan preview sang kekasih yang tengah terengah – engah di bawahnya dengan bibir merah sedikit membengkak akibat sesi ciuman mereka – sama sekali tidaklah membantu.

Donghae sendiri mulai berkutat dengan celana jeansnya.

"Hae, kau m-mau apa?" tanya Hyukjae panik.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja mau making love dengan mu, baby," timpal Donghae – tanpa sungkan.

Hyukjae masih melotot dan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Persis seperti anak perawan.

"Yah..!! Tidak bisa," teriak Hyukjae panik.

"Wae~" rengek Donghae sembari menghentikan gerakannya membuka celana.

"A-aku ada pemotretan besok. Dan aku tak mau tidak tampil maksimal karena rasa tak nyaman di pantat ku," ucap Hyukjae dengan wajah memerah – antara malu dengan ucapannya sendiri dan marah pada kekasih ikannya.

Air muka Donghae berubah menjadi datar. Tatapan sendu nan kekanakan itu tiba – tiba berubah menjadi dingin menakutkan. Jujur saja, Hyukjae begidik ngeri di buatnya.

Nyalinya ciut melihat perubahan ekspresi sang kekasih.

"W-wae?" ucap Hyukjae tergagap.

"Wae? Kau bahkan lebih mementingkan pemotretan konyol itu ketimbang aku, huh?" timpal Donghae datar.

"Eh? B-bukan begitu maksudku, Hae. A-aku hanya,"

"Hanya apa? Hanya mementingkan pekerjaan dan melupakan kekasihmu?" sahut Donghae sarkas.

Donghae mengaitkan kembali celana jeansnya dan beringsut melepas kungkungannya pada Hyukjae. Wajah masam itu sudah cukup membuat Hyukjae kalang kabut meraih lengan kekar sang kekasih.

Donghae menghentakan lengan melepas pegangan Hyukjae. Lelaki manis itu mencelos sakit dengan tindakan Donghae, namun ia masih mengikuti langkah Donghae yang menuju dapur mereka.

"Kumohon Hae," Hyukjae merajuk sembari memperhatikan sang kekasih yang membuka kasar sekaleng bir yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam kulkas,

"-kau tahu jika perkerjaan ini sangat berarti bagiku,"

"Ya aku tahu, pekerjaanmu sangatlah berarti," Donghae meremukkan kaleng bir yang tadi di teguknya dan membantingnya kasar ke dalam keranjang sampah.

"-bahkan lebih berarti dari aku. Kekasihmu,"

Sorot terluka itu terpancar jelas di kedua obisidan Donghae. Hyukjae tahu itu, namun ia tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Mereka sudah sering berdebat tentang hal ini.

Namun ini mungkin yang terparah. Donghae biasanya akan tetap luluh dengan rengekan yang selalu ia lakukan. Tapi mungkin tidak kali ini. Sorot terluka itu cukup membuat hati Hyukjae remuk redam.

Donghae melangkah meninggalkan Hyukjae di dapur. Tak menghiraukan panggilan sang kekasih yang memanggilnya berulang kali. Ia meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas buffet televisi.

Ia ingin menenangkan pikiran, mungkin dengan berjalan – jalan keluar sebentar pikirannya akan jauh lebih dingin. Ia merasakan lengannya kembali tertarik.

Hyukjae sudah di depannya dengan wajah yang sudah teraliri air mata. Kekasihnya menangis.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini, Hae,"

Entah sejak kapan lelaki bertubuh skinny itu menangis, namun suara paraunya jelas mendeskripsikan perasaan sedihnya yang membuncah.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu bergetar dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Semarah apapun Donghae, ia tak pernah bisa menang saat melihat lelaki yang begitu ia cintai itu meneteskan air mata seperti sekarang.

Ia membenci itu. Bukan, ia bukan membenci Hyukjae. Ia hanya membenci dirinya sendiri yang membut Hyukjae sampai menangis seperti saat ini.

Greepp

Donghae memeluk erat tubuh ringkih yang masih bergetar karena tangis itu. Ia mengusap lembut punggung kecil yang tengah bergetar dalam dekapannya.

Mengecup pelan surai lembut sang terkasih. Ia membiarkan senyap dan samar – samar isakan Hyukjae membelenggu keduannya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan Hyukjae untuk sekarang.

Saat tangis itu mereda, Donghae menangkup hangat kedua sisi wajah Hyukjae. Menatap lurus menembus Orbs kelam itu dengan sorot teduh nan menenangkan yang selalu ia berikan kepada lelaki manis di hadapannya itu.

"I'm sorry, baby. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Dan berhenti memperlihatkan lekuk indahmu pada semua orang," Donghae menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi tirus sang kekasih.

Donghae mengecup penuh kasih kedua mata Hyukjae yang memejam sedari ia membelai pipi sang kekasih tadi. Hyukjae membuka matanya menatap lurus obsidian Donghae yang berbinar teduh nan menenangkan.

Ia selalu mengagumi obsidian cokelat yang senantiasa menatapnya hangat itu. Seolah dirinya adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga di dunia ini bagi lelaki tampan tersebut.

Ia ingin Hyukjae tahu seberapa ia mencintai lelaki bergummy smile itu. Ia rela mengorbankan segalanya demi kebersamaan mereka. Bahkan karirnya bila perlu akan ia korban kan.

Asal ia bisa bersama Hyukjae kini dan kelak di masa depan. Anggap saja ia terobsesi pada sosok indah berhidung bangir itu. Namun ia tak pernah menyesali apa yang telah di pilih hatinya.

Cup.

Mengambil inisiatif sendiri, Hyukjae memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipis sang kekasih dengan mata terpejam. Donghae yang masih terkaget hanya bisa menatap sang kekasih yang kini tengah menciumnya.

Seulas senyum tipis ia buat saat bibir manis itu bergerak perlahan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hyukjae jarang memulai interaksi intim diantara keduanya.

Lelaki manis itu biasanya hanya akan berinisiatif duluan saat ada pengaruh alcohol dalam dirinya. But anyway, Donghae menikmati perilaku manis kekasihnya saat ini.

Otak mesum Donghae berkerja lebih cepat saat ujung lidah Hyukjae menjilat bagian atas bibirnya.

Jelas itu adalah sinyal kuat jika sang kekasih tengah mengundangnya menuju sebuah pergumulan panas.

to be continue. . .


End file.
